To Choose
by Brooklyn-Storm
Summary: This is a story about a girl, Brooklyn Storm, who lives on the reservation with Paul, but goes to the high school in Forks. She often hangs out with the Cullen/Hales.
1. Begin

Real first Chapter to: To choose

I got a rude awakening when Paul ripped me out of my bed, pulling the blankets sharply. I fell onto the floor with a thud and looked up at Paul angrily.

He stuck his tongue out. "Your phone has been ringing like crazy all morning." He threw it at me and I caught it. "Go to school."

We laughed together as he walked out and I stood up. I had thirteen texts, unread, that were all from Emmett. They ended up saying two sentences, one word at a time. Meet me at the border. I think we should talk about some things.

I looked at my phone, confused. I shrugged, tossed my phone on the bed and walked to my closet. I ended up choosing a pair of black jeans, a pink and orange striped t-shirt over a blue tank top, and my leather jacket.

I walked down the steps in mine and Paul's small house that he had saved up to buy. He got it after he was emancipated. He let me live with him, and I helped pay mortgage. His parents paid our bills. Pretty sweet arrangement if you ask me.

Paul was chowing his way through a bowl of cereal, and I followed suit, eating quickly. I waved a quick goodbye, then grabbed my helmet and walked out the back door. I opened the garage and looked at my baby.

The black Kawasaki Ninja gleamed in the early sunlight. I touched it lightly, then opened the garage door and left. I leaned with the weight of her bike as I twisted through the path to the border where Emmett couldn't go past, thanks to the treaty.

When the red Jeep came into sight, I smiled under my pink helmet. Emmett was pretty much my best friend. I was the brains behind the brawn. I knew all about his family's secret, and about the werewolves in La Push. Paul always made me shower when I came home. I went to Forks High, instead of the school on the reservation. It was a sting to my gas budget, but that was okay. Lately, I would walk to the border and Emmett would carry me the rest of the way while he ran. It was way more exhilarating than riding my bike, and I didn't have to wear a helmet.

I stopped and took off my helmet. "Hey you," I said as I tousled my hair and smiled at him.

"Hi there." His normally booming voice was soft in the morning, but I was used to this by now. The last few weeks he had spent less and less time with Rosalie, and more and more time with me. Like, the whole taking me to school thing. We all knew they were fighting, but Alice and Edward couldn't tell us anything. Their thoughts and decisions were too jumbled. "Ditch your bike." I gave him a skeptical look. "Alice already knows it's fine."

I nodded and smiled, then leaned my bike against the tree. I hung the helmet on the handlebar, looking at him. He nodded and cocked his head to the jeep. By the time I was to the door, he was already opening it from the inside. I jumped in and he reached across me, lightning quick, to close it. His fingers brushed my chin when he pulled back to his seat.

Emmett whipped a U-turn, heading back to Forks. We sat in the car for awhile, jamming out to the System of a Down CD he had in the car. When the silver Volvo rolled up, we got out of the Jeep, me stepping out by Edward.

"Hey Eddie."

"I thought I told you not to call me that, Brookie?" He said, irritation falling out of his mouth like a ton of bricks.

"Jeez, Ed. What's up with you?" He shot a look at me, his irises dark and the bruise like circles under his eyes pronounced. "Oh."

We looked around at the parking lot, full of cars, but everyone was already in class. Edward looked at us and said, "The teachers are about to mark us as tardy. We should probably go."

Emmett looked at me. "I'll walk you to class, Brook." He smiled.

"Alrighty." I smiled back and walked in the direction of my class, where I would meet and talk to Alice. Well, she talked, I decided what I was going to say and she saw it in the future, then I replied quietly.

Emmett's hand flitted across my lower back as he walked away, his freezing fingers touching my skin lightly. I smiled as goose bumps popped up in the wake of his fingers and he winked at me as he walked to his class at a human pace, watching me as he walked. I walked into class.

"It's very nice of you to join us, Brook," Mr. Banner said acidly.

"Sorry." I walked to the back of class and sat down next to Alice. We talked about nothing, then class ended. I saw the Cullens/Hales/Bella at lunch, and we talked mindlessly for a while.

Then, while I was sitting in my sixth hour class, Alice popped in and said I was to be excused, with a note and everything. I stood and walked out of the room, asking her what was up.

"Rose's temper." I was about to ask what she meant when Rosalie stormed out of one of the buildings, Emmett in tow.

"Rosie, please! Don't do this!" He pleaded; I think more with himself than her.

"No, Emmett. Not this time." She turned to him, her blonde hair fanning around her. Her voice had such a final tone that it knocked the wind out of me. "I'm done."

Then she was gone. I don't know how long we all stood there, it could have been years. Emmett just looked at the spot where she had been, frozen in time. Then he just dropped to his knees in the parking lot.

I stood, motionless, for about a second then started walking towards him. Alice put her hand on my shoulder, trying to restrain me. I knew the risks, that he could easily kill me right then and there, but I took the risk every time I got into his car, or went near him at all. I had to right now, because he was alone and needed someone. Anyone.

I shrugged off her hand and she didn't try to touch me again. I went and knelt beside Emmett, putting my hand on his shoulder. It was like trying to comfort a block of cement, but I was doing more than Alice.

I started to say his name, but suddenly, before I could realize it was happening, Emmett's arms were around me, crushing me in a tight embrace. My back cracked once and his embrace loosened, but remained tight around me. I put my hands on his back and learned something: Vampires _could_ cry. Emmett's body shook lightly beside mine, and he stood, taking me with him. The parking lot was gone before my eyes, replaced by the forest whizzing by me. I was on Emmett's back, being carried through the forest. Away from La Push, away from Forks, away from everything.

When he stopped, we were somewhere cold-well, colder than usual, and he let me down gently. I wrapped my arms around myself, having left my jacket in school, and rubbed my arms for warmth. Emmett looked back at me, his dark eyes brooding and careful.

"Are you cold?" He asked. I started to nod, but before I could finish it, his sweat shirt was on my shoulders, feeling like it had just come out of a freezer, his hands lingering for a moment on my shoulders. Then he was in front of me, towering over me, and I could see a streak on his face where a tear had wiped away the dirt. I reached up to touch his face and was surprised when he didn't stop me. I stopped, about a millimeter away from his perfect cheek, when a tsunami of realization washed over me.

Why had Emmett brought me out here, where we were alone? His eyes were dark, thirsty. It scared me, and yet I had couldn't look away or step back. I had to look at him; I _had_ to take a step towards him.

_Is this it?_ I ask myself, walking towards what I was sure was the end of me. _Is he going to kill me?_ I took another step forward, scared to death and so serene. I was dazed, hypnotized by Emmett, who had a sad smile spread across his face. I looked down when my hand became colder.

Emmett had taken my hand, and his thumb was right over my pulse. I could feel it bumping against his thumb. It was steady, calm, collected…until he pulled me closer to him, his other arm winding around my waist. His sweatshirt fell around his arm, and my chest was touching his now. I wanted to cry out, to ask him what he was doing, say anything, but my mind wouldn't turn my jumbled thoughts into words. I was vulnerable, as I always was when I was around him, and I liked it.

I liked being so close to him in this secluded place. I liked being alone with him, how is thumb hadn't moved from my pulse, which had quickened. How I felt that he was sure to kill me here, but it looked like he only needed me to be there.

And his eyes closed as he inhaled my scent, drinking me in. I saw what he was doing now. He was only trying to calm himself down, he could see I was scared, and he _knew _I was helpless against him. He didn't want to kill me. At least not here and now.

When he opened his eyes again, they were golden instead of black. I could finally blink. I closed my eyes and exhaled; I realized I had been holding my breath. Emmett's hand found the back of my neck and put my head on his chest. I let him; let him have someone to hold onto, because I need it too. I rested my head there, feeling and hearing his every breath. His nose and mouth nestled into my hair, and he took a deep breath.

He stayed like that until it got dark, then stayed a little longer. Emmett breathing in the scent of me, and my heart beating so fast I thought I would explode. He laughed gently a few times at that.

He pulled away from me and I looked up at him. His eyes were soft and there was another streak from a teardrop on his face. The streak ran from his eye and into his mouth. It perturbed and excited me.

"Are you still cold?" He asked, a smile threatening to break through his mouth.

"I'm freezing," I replied simply, my 2,000 dollar smile breaking through.

He wrapped his sweatshirt around me again, saying quietly, "You should probably go back to La Push. Paul and Sam are probably worried about you."

I laughed. "Probably not. Sam maybe, but not Paul." I smiled wider. "He doesn't care as long as I'm paying electric." We both laughed.

"I'm pretty sure _I _pay that bill, Ms. Storm." He grinned and pulled me into his arms, resting his chin on my head. He smelled so _good_.

I looked up at him. "So?" I scoffed.

He laughed as he put me on his back to take me home. I pulled my arms through the sleeves and put my arms around his neck as he began to run. The wind ran into my mouth, making it hard to breathe, so I buried my face into his shoulder and I heard him laugh lightly.

We finally arrived at the border; my bike was leaning on the same tree. Emmett swung me around him, so that he was holding my bridal-style. I could barely feel his arms underneath me. He looked into my eyes with the look only a vampire could give you. It was impossible for me to look away; his eyes were breathtaking in the full moon's light.

He looked up and I followed his eyes. There were two people standing on the other side of the border. They both had their arms folded across their chests, and I couldn't make out either of them.

One of them stepped forward into the slight clearing and moonlight. It was Jacob, his face angrier than usual when he was around vampires. He was super protective of me, and this probably didn't make him happy. Emmett put me on the concrete, but I kept my body turned towards him.

I looked up at him and said a quick goodnight. He pecked me on the cheek and I could hear a deep growl behind us. I smiled and turned away from Emmett, towards my bike, my hand lingering in his for a moment. When I turned again, he was gone. I was alone with two very angry werewolves.


	2. Lovely

"What the hell was that

"What the hell was that?!" Jacob screamed at me. He was shaking visibly.

"He brought me home, Jake!" I yelled back, balling my hands into fists.

"Why didn't you answer your phone, Brook?!" He yelled, getting angrier.

I threw my hands in the air. "Oh, well I must have dropped in when we were having sex in the woods!" I quickly added at Sam's expression. "I left it at home! The battery was dead."

Sam chose now to step in. "Brook, I don't think it's exactly smart to be hanging around the Cullens as much as you do." He leaned against the tree he was standing by and looked at me in the eye. "Especially since Paul has the best sense of smell. You'll drive him crazy."

I barked a laugh. "I already do that! All you have to do is leave the milk open or stay in the bathroom forever." Jake's expression got angrier, if that's even possible.

"Just watch it." They said together, Jacob sounding more like a growl.

"Okay," I said, trying to be calm. "But you are aware I go to school with them, right?"

"Go home, Brook!" They yelled as I climbed onto my bike. I put on my helmet and started on my way home.

I got home just in time; my gas meter hit "E" and my bike gave out. I coasted into the garage and walked inside. Paul was asleep on the couch, but a burst of wind brought the smell on me to him. He jerked out of his sleep and jumped towards me, pinning me to the wall.

He eyes were closed and his hands were pinning my wrists to the wall. He inhaled again and opened his eyes saying groggily, "Brook? You stink." He let me go and I rubbed my wrists. "Where've you been?"

"Places."

"With who?" he asked, awake now. He opened the fridge and threw me a candy bar, which I caught and opened.

"People."

"With beating hearts or no?" Paul didn't like that I hung around with the Cullens because we used to date, and he was still super protective of me.

"What's it to ya?" I asked, walking into the living room and turning on the TV. I plopped onto the couch and Paul sat down next to me, his arm lying on the couch behind me.

"Everything. I don't like the idea of you being turned into a vampire… or being killed by one."

"Emmett wouldn't do any of that!" I immediately pulled air through my clenched teeth. Out of all the Cullens, Paul despised Emmett the most.

"You were with Emmett?" He asked turning to me. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Jacob walked through the unlocked door and I groaned. "She told me she dropped it when they were having sex in the woods."

"What?!" Paul yelled. I had already walked into my room, grabbed my cell phone, and walked out.

"It's right here! I left it here because it was dead!" I laughed with the two of them. Jacob had probably gone for a run, and he was in a better mood.

We sat on the couch and I killed both of them-many times-on Halo 2, even when they teamed up on me, for a few hours, then Jacob zonked out on the couch, and me and Paul went down the hallway to our rooms together.

Paul stopped me before I opened my door, grabbing my wrist. "Promise me you'll tell me the next time you go to… anywhere with Emmett. Okay?"

"I would have told you today, but it was kind of unplanned." He gave me a puzzled look. "In sixth period, Alice took me out of class to witness World War 3. Emmett and Rosalie broke up. Emmett kind of grabbed me and we went to this meadow place or something. We just stood there for a while. Nothing happened, okay? We didn't talk even."

"Alright." His eyes were so soft in the dim hallways light, but I knew if anything happened between us, we'd only get hurt. "Just be careful okay? You know what they-"

"Look like when they're thirsty, yeah. Dark eyes, bruise-ish things under their eyes, cranky. I know, Paul. Between hanging around the Pack and the Cullens, I know." I met his gaze coolly, my eyes seeing through this. All Paul wanted right now was for me to be his. He wanted me so badly and I could tell.

Almost before I could register it, Paul's hands were on my face, and his lips were touching mine. His lips were always soft (he used cherry Chapstick), and he caressed my face gently. I started to return his affection, but I knew I would only hurt us both more. I put my hands on his and pulled away from him, tilting my head down and keeping my eyes closed.

"Paul…" Was all I could manage before his hands left mine and his back was turned to me.

"I'm sorry." His voice was hard, heavy with his feelings. "Good night."

"Night." I said, watching him walk into his room. I opened my door and my phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket almost robotically, it was so automatic.

_Emmett calling… _Was the words on the display. I flipped my phone open.

"Hola." I said, my voice happy even though I felt like I should die.

"Hi. Did I wake you up?" I heard Paul call himself stupid as he opened his window in an effort to hear me if I should try to leave. Paul's voice was intoxicating and I couldn't even see him.

"No, I was up."

My voice must have cracked or something because he immediately asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me." His voice was soft, and I knew he wouldn't let this go.

"Paul kinda kissed me just before you called…" There was an awkward pause.

"He said he was sorry, didn't he?" He said it, even though he knew the answer. He also knew that when I lived under the same roof as a teenage boy who just happened to be my ex, stuff like this happened frequently.

"Yes…" I sighed. "You couldn't have called twenty seconds earlier?" We both laughed and talked for awhile, then he made me go to bed. I could tell he didn't want to go either.

I decided I didn't want to go to school today, it was sunny and I wanted to spend it with another group of people who were also skipping. I waited until about noon, then showered and rode over to the Cullen's.

Emmett was standing by the door, out of the sun, waiting for me. He coked his head to Alice, who was reading a book on the couch. I nodded.

"So, what should we do on this fine day?" I asked.

Carlisle walked in saying, "You should be in school, Brooklyn." Esme nodded in agreement.

"School is overrated. I don't need to fit in, so I don't try to." We all laughed, Emmett grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs.

"Keep your door open, Emmett," Edward said as we passed him on the stairs.

Emmett didn't say anything, just kept pulling me to his room. When we arrived, it was the same as the last time I saw it, only messier. One side of the room was littered with empty CD cases, the other with dirty clothes. He had a couch and a book shelf bigger than an elephant full of books. I had read a lot of them, and put some on the shelf.

I plopped on the couch and hit a button on the remote. His TV swung out of the wall, turned onto the Speed channel. NASCAR was just closing up when Emmett turned the channel. An action movie popped up on the screen. He sat down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him and watched the rest of the movie. Goodness prevails, blah, blah, blah…

When the credits were rolling, I kicked off my shoes and put my feet on the couch, leaning into Emmett's side. I heard him inhale through his nose. "You smell like vanilla, and…" He paused while he tried to identify the smell. "Pizza."

I laughed with him and snuggled in closer to the block of ice that was right now, my pillow. I fell asleep during the next movie, and when I woke up, my head was in Emmett's lap and he was stroking my hair gently, watching me sleep. I noticed how dark the room was; even though I knew the curtains were pulled over the glass wall.

I sat up, against my will, and looked at the digital clock. It was two in the morning! I had to get home!

Emmett heard my heart speed up and said calmly, "I called Paul and he said thanks, plus some choice words." I laughed quietly as I began lay back down. Emmett stopped me softly. I looked up at him, puzzled. Dazzled.

He smiled and laid down on his side. I laid next to him, my head resting on his elbow and his arm twisting around my waist protectively.

I fell asleep quickly after Emmett got me a blanket and changed the channel to Cartoon Network. When I woke up, Emmett must not have noticed, because he was whispering in my ear:

"I need you so bad, Brook."

My heart jumped, and he didn't stiffen or immediately take back what he said, but chuckled quietly. I snuggled closer to him and he kissed the top of my head, smelling my hair again.

"I need you too," I said. The TV turned off and we were in darkness. I heard a beep and the curtains opened, bathing us in moonlight.

"I know you do." His voice was so soft. He turned me around in his arms.

His face moved closer to mine. Our lips were so close…

I jerked out of my dream, starting in Emmett's arms. He laughed quietly. "Your heart is pounding. Bad dream?"

_Exact opposite. _"Yeah," I said, out of breath. I lay back down on his arm. I shivered and I realized I had kicked the blankets off myself. I must have kicked Emmett too, because my foot hurt really badly.

Emmett pulled the blanket back around me, and his arm found its spot on my waist again. I noticed that it was night outside, but the TV was on. The Phantom of the Opera serenaded Christine Daaé until she passed out and he laid her on the legendary "Bird Bed", as Alice and I had deemed it. Emmett whispered all the lyrics in my ear, perfect pitch, just quieter. He lulled me into sleep again and when I woke up, he wasn't laying next to me.

I got up and walked downstairs. The Cullens were all sitting around the living room. Jasper and Alice were reading books, Esme had just left the room, and Edward was sitting at the piano, scribbling down a new piece, I guessed.

"Emmett's in the garage," Edward said as I was about to open my mouth to ask. I snapped it shut and stuck my tongue out at him. "Put that back in your mouth."

I thought something mean at him, then walked into the brisk morning. I had taken one of Emmett's sweatshirts, and it was wrapped around my shoulders. I stepped into the garage and music was pounding through the speakers. Emmett was crouched under the hood of his jeep, his foot tapping to the bass of Underoath.

"Hey." I said, my voice normal. I knew he could hear me. I closed the door behind me and hung his sweatshirt on the hanger on the back of the door. He looked up at me as I turned back around, his face streaked with finger-sized oil-lines of frustration. He walked over and turned down the music.

"Hey." I could hear the thick frustration in his voice.

I smiled. "Want me to take a look?" He smiled back at me and nodded.

"Please." We laughed as I walked over. I was a certified mechanic in La Push, and worked sometimes at the garage here in Forks. Even though Emmett was 93 years old, he knew when he was beat.

I looked inside and worked my magic. It was a minor problem, but he hadn't recognized the noise the car had made when it started. One of the caps was loose, so I tightened it.

"Okay. Praise me," I said, laughing. Emmett raised his hands above his head and bowed, laughing as he stood again.

I rubbed my arm unconsciously, and almost before I could register it, Emmett's sweatshirt was around me again and I could feel his hands give my shoulders a quick, but affectionate, squeeze. He exhaled quickly, and I could feel his cool breath on my neck. Goosebumps popped up on my neck and shivers ran down my back.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He said, suddenly in front of me. I thought about how Bella still jumped sometimes when they did that.

"Not really." We laughed and he picked something out of my hair, his hand brushing my cheek. I could feel my face get warmer, but I didn't quite blush.

"_Should_ I take you home?" He asked quietly. It always kind of surprised how soft his voice could be after I'd seen his eyes look at me so hard.

"Probably. I must stink." He laughed this time as he shut the hood of Jeep. Then my door was open as he stood by and helped me up into the passenger's seat, taking my hand like he was helping a queen.

On the way back to the La Push border, I had put my hand on his shifter, like I always did, but he had put his hand on mine and intertwined our fingers. My pulse must have quickened, because he squeezed my hand gently as he laughed.

I noticed that he slowed to the speed limit as we got closer to the border, and I was glad. It wasn't that his insane driving scared me, driving with him gave me an adrenaline rush; I just didn't want to get out.

When we got to the border, Emmett, got out and I almost got to my door handle when he was there, the door was open, and I was in his arms, bridal style again. My hands went around his neck instinctively, and I ran my fingers through his short hair.

He gently, reluctantly, set my feet on the ground, but my arms didn't move. His hands were secure around my waist, but his right hand came up and stroked my cheek even more gently then when he had set me down. His other arm pulled me closer to him, so my chest was pressed against him. I look up at him, towering six inches over me, and my heart sputtered. The sun had come out from behind a cloud and his skin was sparkling gently for about four seconds, then went back to being pale and irresistible. I looked down so I could try and breathe.

I was looking at a necklace he was wearing when the hand that had been stroking my cheek tilted my chin up so I had to look at him. His eyes were so soft… I could barely breathe. Actually I didn't breathe, I just looked up at him and hoped my heart was still beating.

His face moved closer to mine. My feet involuntarily went onto their tip toes so I could reach him.

I could feel his sweet breath on my face. His cold lips brushed against mine gently…

Sam cleared his throat loudly, making both of us jump away from each other. You know, the pure reaction when you're a teenager and an adult figure of authority walks in on you when you're about to kiss.

Emmett laughed quietly before he disappeared and his Jeep started and drove away. I turned and glared at Sam.

"Do you have any idea how close I was to kissing him?" I was really angry, almost irrationally.

"Yes, I do. But I- _we_ need to talk to you." Jacob, Paul, and Quil all walked out of the forest, all shirtless and in sweat pants.

"IF you guys are going to tell me to stop hanging out with the Cullens, think about it first." My voice was hard and angry. "I'm already pissed."

Jacob stole a glance at Sam, who nodded. "Isn't it weird that you feel so angry at just a small thing like that? A bit irrational?" Jake said gently taking a step towards me.

"No, I really like Emmett, so it's perfectly rational for me to be angry!" I noticed my hands were shaking minutely.

"Please try to calm down, Brook," Sam pleaded with me. His hands were up, palms out, in a sign of peace. My anger was mounting. Why were they being so ridiculous?

"Oh my God, just let me tell her." Paul stepped in front of me, his face triumphant. "You're a werewolf."

Anger reaching a peak, I felt myself lose it. I swung at Paul, and my hand connected with his shoulder. As it did, I felt myself change. My whole world was black for a split second, and all my muscles contracted sharply. Minute pain erupted throughout my body. I thought I would die as my heart swelled.

Then it was gone and I was surrounded by the wolves. Paul was directly in front of me still, and his silver hair was blowing gently to the west. Jake and Quil were to my right, behind Paul. Sam hadn't changed. He stood and watched me cautiously.

I knew that I was a dog right now, and that the last thing I wanted was to listen to the pack tell me I'd be fine but that I couldn't tell Emmett.

So I ran.


	3. Recognition

I liked the feeling of my muscles carrying me swiftly though the forest

I liked the feeling of my muscles carrying me swiftly though the forest. I dodged all the trees like I had been doing it my whole life. When I would hear someone catching up with me, I ran faster until I didn't have any more steam.

Then I started to hear the others' thoughts. Most of them were wondering how to get to me, and one was wondering if the oven was on. _Paul_, I thought.

_Yes?_ His voice said back to me. _You won't be able to run very long. You'll run out of steam and crash soon enough._

I ignored him. I ran until I hit another wolf. It was Leah, and she stood her ground. I phased back again, the feeling of imminent death coming and going so quickly. Leah walked back into the forest then came back in a sport bra and sweat pants, and had a pair for me too.

I put the clothes on and looked around. We were alone so far as I could tell.

"Why did you run?" Leah said quietly, her eyes burning through me.

I glared at her. "I don't want this." My voice was blunt, hard as nails.

"Why not? It's great."

"I'm not human?"

"So?"

I turned away from her and walked. I had no idea where I was, so I was just walking. Not long after I left Leah standing there, Sam found me wandering.

We just looked at each other for a long time, then I asked, "How long have you known?"

"About three months." Blunt. To the point.

My jaw dropped. "Three months? You've known for three months and you didn't tell me?" I yelled. "What the fuck, Sam?"

Sam started talking but I thought about the werewolf lineage. The trait was inherited from father to child. So did that mean…?

"Can you tell me who my dad is, Sam?" My voice was like a child's, except I knew I was going to be disappointed.

He hesitated slightly and I saw something flash in his eyes. "Here's the thing. When your dad gave you up, he said he didn't want you to know who he was. He wanted a better life for you than what he could offer."

"So he handed me off to you and you raised me like your own. I know the story, Sam. But if I'm a werewolf, I could go ask Billy about the lineage and could figure the rest out."

"Brook, you won't find the information. There is none. I'm the only one who knew your dad, Brooklyn."

"Then tell me. I won't hunt him down; I won't try to find him. I just want to _know_." My voice sounded pathetic to my own ears. I pleaded even though I knew he wouldn't tell me.

"No."

"Then get me to the border. I'm going to Emmett's."

"I wouldn't suggest it."

"Why not?"

"When you smell Emmett, you'll want to kill him on instinct. And, being new at this, you may not be able to control yourself."

My mind was blank. Can't see Emmett? _Kill_ Emmett? Or Alice, or Jasper? Emmett…

"I can't see him?"

"No. You'd kill him Brook." His voice hit me like a blunt object, hard and absolute.

"I can control myself."

"You don't know how to make yourself phase, Brook."

"But I can-"

He laid a gentle hand on my shoulder, silencing me immediately. "No you can't. I've been a werewolf for years and it's still hard for me to control myself around them. I know how it is."

Anger flashed inside me. "No you don't! You never wanted to be around the Cullens and you know it, so don't lie to me! They've been more of a family to me than everyone else around here! You don't understand how I feel, so stop pretending you do." My voice became softer as I went on, but I was still upset. "The others can be around them… Why can't I?"

He sighed, a heavy gesture. "You can't because you're a direct descendant of the first werewolf. You're more powerful than all of us."

I stared, awestruck, at Sam. This was all coming at me so fast. In one night I learned that 1) I am a werewolf 2) I can't see Emmett, and 3) I was the most powerful in the pack. My legs gave out and I fell to the ground on my butt. I pulled my knees to my chest and laid my head on them feeling myself slip from anger to sadness in a snap. I felt, for the first time in my life, helpless. Useless. Hurt, betrayed… I could come up with more, but I don't really feel like it.

Upset, I begin to cry for the first time in a long time.

After what felt like an eternity, Sam left me sitting there. After an hour or so, Paul was there, standing in front of me in jean-cutoffs and nothing else. I looked up at him, my face streaked with tears, my legs numb from sitting still for so long. I exhale a shaky breath and he hunkers in front of me.

I turn away from him, angry. I feel his gentle hand under my chin, trying to make me look up at him. I resist, and find it much easier than usual. My body is stronger, and I can feel it. He's still stronger than me, though, and he turns my head. I close my eyes, and I can feel his frustration at me for resisting him.

His hand changes then. It goes from being almost rough to being gentle and loving, cupping my face so lightly, like I'm very breakable. I think about opening my eyes, then know better. He would take quick advantage of me quickly and effortlessly. I know that I am facing him now, and keep my eyes shut, ready for verbal abuse or whatever he holds in store for me.

I'm less than surprised when his soft lips cover mine lovingly. I'm more surprised when my lips respond and move with his. His tongue moves into my mouth, almost caressing mine. I reposition myself so I'm kneeling, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me, me closer to him.

He puts his hands on my waist, and he pulls back for a quick breath, which I greatly appreciate. He brings his lips back to mine, and we are much more passionate now, urgent, because I need him. I need someone to keep me here, sane. His hands run up my sides, gently cupping my breasts briefly. He returns his hands to my hips, where they strain me closer to him.

I pull away, stand up and walk three paces away from Paul, leaving him staring into my back, his confusion baking off of him in waves. I pull my arms around myself, finding goose bumps on my exposed torso that had nothing to do with the temperature. I hear him stand up behind me, walks to me, and puts his strong arms around me, pulling me close.

"I hate seeing you so hurt," He said softly, his breath whispering in my ear. His arms tightened around me, and I knew he was being truthful. I knew how he felt towards me, and I knew that _he _knew that I didn't feel the same. Nonetheless, I placed my arms on top of his and gently squeezed his fingers.

And then he said it. Eight words that made me lose it so quickly it could have killed a small squirrel.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way."

The words cut deeper than anything. I wrenched myself out of his arms and turned to face him. I furrowed my brow and shook my head. When my body started to shake, I closed my eyes and laughed in no humor.

He was confused. "What?"

My rage boiled out from the core of my being like wildfire, and the world around me blurred, as I'm sure my shape did. I opened my eyes and not only was my body shaking, my vision was doing the same.

"You don't care! You aren't sorry!" I screamed at him. My hands were shaking fists at my sides. "If you were sorry, you'd find a way to fix this, instead of trying to hook up with me! I don't like you that way Paul!" The words escaped harshly from my mouth, and Paul's face went quickly from hurt to resentful in a flash.

"Fine. Whatever, Brook. I'll leave you alone. Get your stuff out then." His voice was so hard it hurt. I was done being angry, and I started pleading.

"Paul, I'm sorry. Please don't kick me out. I have no where to go, you know that," As I spoke, Paul walked into the forest where I couldn't see him. I followed him quickly, before he could phase.

I grabbed his upper arm, unable to get a good hold. He twisted out of my grasp and turned to me, his eyes blazing and sad. "What?" He snapped.

I found myself at a loss for words. The look in his eyes was killing me, it made my eyes swell up. I'd already broken him. I couldn't ask him for anything.

"Nothing," I choked out. As I turned to walk away a tear fell silently down my cheek.

"Brook…" He said quietly. Before he could say anything else, I let the heat overtake me. Changing my form, I started running home in the deepest part of the night.

Half-way home, I realized I didn't have a key, and after I phased back, I would be naked. I needed clothes, and there was only one other place in La Push where I kept them.

I went to the northern end of the reservation slowly, starting to tune into the pack's conversations.

_Where is she? Where'd she go?_

_We don't know yet. She hasn't been aware long enough yet to be able to hear us. _I could distinguish this as Sam and knew they were wrong. I could hear everything they said, I just didn't respond.

When the house came into view, I circled it silently, looking for cars and listening for people. I could only hear one inside. After looking around and becoming extremely self-conscious, I phased back while I was still in the trees, spitting distance from the back door of the house.

I ran to the door and opened it, it was unlocked. There was a small mudroom, so I closed the door and peaked around the corner. Emily was sitting on the couch with a magazine, not even looking up to the door.

Naked, I made a beeline for the stairs, trying to stay silent. I failed. I hit a squeaky board and there is a pause before Emily yells "Who's there?"

"It's just me, Brook. I need clothes."

She laughed and I heard her get up. "How much do you have on?"

"As much as I was born with." She laughed again and went to her room. She came back out and, respecting my privacy, threw a pair of boxers and a t-shirt into the hallway where I was standing.

I put them on and went to sit with her in the living room.

"So," She said, sighing heavily, "They told you, huh kiddo?" Her scarred, beautiful face was smiling sadly, knowing the answer to her question.

I nodded and said, "Yea, but I'd rather not talk about it. I'm really tired, do you mind if I use the guest room?"

She smiled sweetly. "No, not at all, Brook. You know where it is."

I had stood up when she said no. I was walking away when she said you. I crashed onto the bed and was asleep when my head hit the pillow. I didn't dream, but I knew I didn't want to wake up while I was asleep.


	4. Attacked

I woke after twelve hours, but if felt like mere minutes to me

I woke after twelve hours, but if felt like mere minutes to me. After waking, I still felt like I needed to sleep badly.

I sat up in the bed after stretching my arms, and I could hear the quiet discussion downstairs clearly. Sam and Emily were speaking about me in perfectly civil tones, but I could tell Sam was angry.

I lied and debated about whether to go down there or to simply go out the window and try to make amends with Paul. I decided to go downstairs because Sam won't hit me. At least I don't think he will.

As I open the door I hear Sam saying "… you shouldn't have just let her stay, Emily. She needs to learn how to control herself."

Emily's voice was smooth and caring as I walked down the steps. "She was in perfect control last night when she got here, Sam. She was just tired and naked."

I laughed quietly and I stepped onto the main floor, leaning onto the same squeaky board I hit last night. The conversation stopped immediately, and then Sam was standing in the archway between here and the living room, his arms folded across his chest. His eyes were angry, his face composed.

"You shouldn't have run off like that," He said sternly.

"You could've stopped me," I shot back, hinting at his Alpha command ability. His eyes narrowed.

"I wouldn't waste it on you." I was taken aback by the acid in his voice, the daggers that were his eyes. I looked down, regaining my composure and finding it difficult.

Maybe it was the fact that he _was _my Alpha, and that, should he wish it, I _had _to follow his command that made me suddenly very insecure about the whole thing.

Or maybe I knew he was right.

"I'm sorry, Sam." My voice sounded pathetic and childish as I headed for the door, waiting to hear a reprimand, but got a different sound.

"You'll be able to see Emmett again." Emily's little blurt stopped me dead in my tracks. I turned, not breathing.

"Really?"

Sam sighed. "Yes, maybe sooner than we thought. A week, ten days at most."

I ran to Sam and hugged him, saying thank you over and over. He hugged me back hesitantly and I let go of him.

We looked at each other, my beaming face looking into his soft, but hard, face. His brown eyes were contemplating something, but I didn't know or care about it.

I turned back towards the door. "I have to go talk to Paul."

Sam nodded. "I know about your guys' argument. He shouldn't have done tha-"

I put a hand up, something I normally would have never dreamed of doing, and Sam stopped. When I put my hand down and looked up at him, he looked confused.

I didn't say anything else, but left the house. As soon as the door closed behind me, I trotted into the woods, took off my clothes, and tied them to my leg with a leather cord that I'm sure wasn't there by coincidence. I stood and relished the breeze caressing every inch of my body smoothly. An instinctual part of me took over, and I felt myself fall into being an animal. My mind was simpler, easier to understand. I liked it, but pulled myself back into reality, where I was standing, naked, in the forest.

I took a deep breath and tried to phase. It was the first time I had done it while having peace of mind. I tried to remember how it had felt and finally found it: The heat in my center that had been sitting dormant until a day ago. I let the living flame spread inside me, right to my toes and fingers, the top of my head.

And then I was different. I stood the same height on my paws, but the earth felt more in place. I could hear Seth thinking when I phased.

_Hey! Brook! _He thought excitedly and started to howl.

_Cool it, Seth,_ I thought right back. _No need to raise an alarm, right? Everybody's fine_.

He thought it over quickly after silencing his howl. _I guess your right_.

_Of course,_ I thought easily, starting to move to our house. I realized it's not really _our_ house. It was his.

_Yeah, that sucks. _Seth thought, startling me. _You can always come stay with us, Brook._

_No thanks, Seth._ I suddenly got an idea. _Can I ask you something?_

_Go for it._

I whimper quietly, not even realizing I did it. _How hard was it for you to adjust to the Cullens' scent?_

He paused for a moment, then I thought of Emmett and he smiled inwardly. _It only took me about two weeks- _I groaned- _But it may be different for you. You have a better bloodline._

_Thanks_ was all I thought and then I ran to Paul's, which was on the polar opposite of the reservation. I went into the forest and phased back, letting that breeze wash over me again, the sea salt in it tickling my nose. I dressed and walked to the door, thought about knocking and decided my stuff was still here, so I just walked in.

He was sitting on the couch, waiting for me. I looked past him and three back packs were there, and I could smell myself on them. He just looked furious with me. I proceeded with caution.

I nodded towards the bags. "Mine?" I asked quietly.

He caught the hurt in my voice and looked into me eyes with daggers. Stilettos. "Yes."

His voice made me catch my breath, it was so painful. Painful because it was so dead. There was no emotion in his simple answer except hate. He hated me.

"All of it?" I was praying for him to yell at me, maybe even say sorry, but I had no such luck.

"Almost. Go look around and make sure I got it." He looked back at the TV.

I bit my lip, trying to keep myself from crying. As I walked to my room, all I could think of was Paul. He had been my best friend for as long as I could remember, and now we were broken. The fissure between us was so deep it seemed bottomless.

I went to my room and broke down. It was empty. My bed was the only thing there, stripped of blankets. Just a headboard, a box spring, and the mattress. The floor was bare, my closet was open and empty, and my dresser was gone as well.

I took two steps forward, then fell to my knees, sobbing. I kneeled in my empty room, hugging myself and trying to take control back from Paul. That's exactly what was happening, Paul was controlling me, he knew I was up here, hurting, and was probably getting some kind of sick enjoyment from it. A satisfaction I will never understand.

I hear him coming up the stairs and sit up at least, wiping the tears from my eyes. I almost don't want him to come up here and try to comfort me, as I know he will.

He stands behind me, hunkers down, puts a hand on my shoulder and whispers in my ear.

"Get out."

I'm again shocked by the lack of emotion in his voice. He begins to walk from the room and I turn. "Do you really hate me that much? You really want me gone, don't you?"

He hesitated. Then a quick and very emotive, "Yes." The way he said it made him actually sound human. He sounded hurt now too. I thought this may make me feel better, but it doesn't.

"I'm sorry, Paul. You don't deserve this." I stand up and look at his back, where he is still standing.

He turns to me, and I can see the extra wetness in his eyes. I know what he wants to say, but can't force out. He wants to tell me to stay. _Don't go, Brook. I need you._

I walk to him and he pulls me, the crying one, into his arms. He puts one hand on the back of my head, the other on the middle of my back, pulling me close. I put both my hands on his back, not tall enough to reach around his neck, pulling him close. I need him so bad…

I feel his body shake once and then he let me go, almost pushing me as he went to his room, shut the door, and locked it. I go downstairs; pick up my things, and leave.

Walking into Sam's house in the evening is a wonderful feeling. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled Emily's cooking. I didn't know or care what she was cooking, but I dropped my bags and walked to the kitchen, falling into a chair at the table.

"Good evening, Brook." Emily said to me without turning away from the stove. When she did, the smile fell off her face. "You were crying. Why?"

I tried to compose my face, and found that another tear was falling down my cheek.

"Oh oh oh…" Emily crooned, moving around the table and putting her arms around me like a mother would. I guess I didn't really know what that was like, but this felt about right.

I returned her embrace, but let go quickly. Sam walked through the door a second later, and we sat down and had our supper. After supper was done and the dishes were washed, Sam took me outside.

"If you want to see Emmett, you need to train."

"How so?"

"You need to become accustomed to his smell. I've brought one of his sweaters, taken right after he took it off."

"Okay… Where is it?"

"About a mile thata way." He pointed to the east.

"Then let's go." He stopped me when I began walking to the east.

"You need to phase." He said it like it was the plainest thing in the world, which I suppose it should have been to me.

"Gotcha…" I walked into the forest, took off my clothes, and phased.

_Good job, kiddo_ Sam thought to me.

_I figured it out earlier_. I automatically thought about what happened at Paul's and Sam heard it.

_Sorry._

_Don't mention it. At all_ I said, the acid pouring into my thoughts.

I suddenly stopped, my nose burning like bleach was pouring through it, I reeled around, wanting to run from the smell, but I ran right into Sam, who towered over me.

_Get used to it, Brook. This is always how Emmett will smell to you_. His thoughts were harsh, but controlled. _Are you aware of how small you are?_

_Not until now. This is horrible. _Nonetheless, I stepped right up to the heap of clothes and buried my nose into it, breathing the bleach right into my brain.

Three nights in a row we did this. I didn't see Emmett, couldn't bring myself to answer his texts or calls. Soon, the smell wasn't as bad, or I at least got used to it.

I was out on patrol when it happened.

I felt someone else phase, and then heard Paul's thoughts.

_He's dead he's dead he's dead _Was all I heard

I howled, and no one responded. Paul was response tonight. _Dammit_. I started running towards where Paul was, listening silently to his thoughts.

_How could he do that to her… He's dead. I'm going to kill him myself, tonight. _His thoughts were harsh and scary.

While I was puzzling over who he was talking about, I heard him say the words that made my pure bloodline boil. After hearing it, I poured on enough steam to move a train around the world.

_Emmett Cullen is dead_.

I was running so fast the forest actually blurred by me.

_Paul! Stop! _I yelled in his head. He didn't answer, but he ran faster.

I screamed at him as I got closer, and he only got quieter.

Then I saw him. Perfectly, through Paul's eyes. Emmett must have been one hundred feet away, but close enough that I could still stop Paul.

I came from the side, Paul went from Emmett's back. When Paul lunged, so did I. I hit Paul just as Emmett was turning around, my astounding white fur reflecting the moonlight and making this small area of the forest brighter by fractions.

Paul was rocketed into the forest, and I landed where we hit the impact. My fur went from on end to relaxed in a second when Emmett spoke.

"Who are you?"

I phased back instantaneously, needing to hold him, to have him hold me. I never realy saw him. "It's me, Emmett." My voice shook.

I ran the small gap to him with my eyes closed and his arms were open, waiting for me. I jumped into his arms, and he held me there while our lips met.

My whole world was so perfect in that one instant, the very first time we kissed. His lips were hard and cold, yet so soft and inviting. My lips formed around his, and I let him take control.

It was all lip movement that went against every ounce of our nature. He pulled me very close to him, closer than I had ever been with anyone. Closer than I ever wanted to be with anyone else.

And then it went very bad very quickly.

Being very enwrapped in my own heaven, I didn't notice as Hell came up behind me.

Paul's claws were suddenly digging across my back, right over my spine. The pain made little white spots flash across my vision as blood poured down my back. Being blinded by the spots, I still couldn't see Emmett as he shouted my name and yelled for Edward to come. He wasn't breathing, but his hand was in my blood and I could feel it.

I tried to stay conscious, I really did, but eventually the black just won me over. My world disappeared and the last thing I heard was a bone breaking.


	5. Bruised

My ears were ringing too badly to hear what was going on

My ears were ringing too badly to hear what was going on. I felt sick, and as if my head were about to float off the rest of my body. I was shaking, I could feel that much. I was still on the ground, and it was vibrating with movement. My head was throbbing.

I don't know how long I laid there, falling in and out of consciousness, before a blanket was draped over me and Carlisle went to work on my back. I barely felt the stitching needle, or heard his voice. I could hear Emmett though. He was right next to me, talking in my ear, trying to force a response out of my hand.

I could feel my heart trying to pump the blood I had lost, and it felt like it was losing the battle.

I finally could hear Carlisle speaking in hushed tones to Edward and Emmett.

"… Poison to her," Emmett said quietly, quickly. Whatever they were talking about, Emmett was strongly opposed to it.

"We could use a small amount," Carlisle replied smoother more evenly. "If I'm right, it should give her heart enough energy to bring her back."

Edward cut it. "But how would we administer such a trace amount?"

"Too little, and she dies," Emmett said harshly. "Too much, and she dies."

Carlisle interjected. "That may not be true. She's still a new wolf, it could just change her."

Emmett growled fiercely, flinching towards Carlisle. "I will never let that happen. I won't let her change." I was still extremely confused.

Edward snorted. "That's what you think." I heard another growl, a familiar one.

It was Sam. "I don't think it would work. Her blood before her first phase was still wolf-like, just not as pronounced. The wolf bloodline in her is as pronounced as mine is."

"I see."

"Do it." Emmett said, his voice determined, but scared. "If it'll save her, I'll bite her."

Bite me? He was going to… bite… me?

Then it fit together. They were right. The venom could keep my alive, but I would feel every ounce of the hurt. I remembered Sam telling me of when he'd been bitten.

_It just burns. For days I felt as if I was in the furnace, dying slowly. One more drop of poison and I would have died._

It was precise. His heart hammered like a hummingbird's, they said.

It would save me. Slowly, painfully, but efficiently, the venom would save me. Emmett's venom would save me.

They were planning it when my heart starting fading again. "Emmett, you'll bite her on her shoulder, then wait thirty seconds. Then you'll take her blood until it tastes almost clean." Emmett grunted. "Do you understand?"

"Yes."

And then he was beside me, then I was in his arms, and his breath was on my neck and shoulder.

I opened my eyes, and I saw the sun.

Emmett, looking into my blue eyes. Emmett, my everything. Emmett, leaning down and kissing me one more time, unless anything went wrong.

And then there's me. Me, knowing I have to make it through this to be with him.

Me, Imprinting on Emmett while he was biting me.

Thinking about it, I can't explain how it feels to have my heart pumping mercury through my veins. I also can't explain how it feels to imprint. It's like being repeatedly hit over the head with a frying pan when you see them in the best way possible.

The two things together are… Stupid.

I remember once being told by Rosalie that screaming doesn't help with the pain. I beg to differ. I screamed like a banshee for two days. The third day, I played guitar and tried not to kill everyone.

And then I slept. When I woke up, I was laying on Emmett's chest. My chest felt tired, sore, and healthy. The feeling flooded into the rest of my body. His chest wasn't moving; he was holding his breath until I moved.

His breath hitched in his throat, and I noticed his freezing hands on my back. They moved quickly up to my face, and then he gently pulled my face up to look into his seriously thirsty eyes.

In that instant, nothing else mattered. My world was right there, under me, realizing I was okay. Emmett was everything. The world could have been collapsing around me, and as long as he was okay, I didn't care. I couldn't look away. It was as if I was seeing the sun for the first time.

And then his arms were back around my waist, straining me to him as he realized I was okay. He felt warmer, somehow.

I squirmed in his arms, wanting to see his face again. His grip relinquished instantly, and when I propped myself onto my elbows, I felt very strong. I tried to prepare myself for seeing his face, but was again struck silent. He was so perfect, so right.

"I love you." The words slipped out of my mouth out of their own accord. His face was confused for about a half-second, and then he was smiling broadly. My thought process stopped.

"I love you, too, Brooklyn Marie." He kissed me gently, and my heart started skipping beats. He heard this and sat me up with him.

I couldn't look away from him, his face was hypnotizing me. It wasn't until I realized that Edward was talking to me that I turned, reluctantly, away. When I did, I noticed two things.

The first was that my mouth was too crowded. As I ran my tongue across my top molars, starting on the right, I couldn't get past my canine teeth. They had swollen to almost twice their size, falling over my bottom teeth. I opened and closed my mouth once, and I could feel my new fangs scraping, _sharpening_, on the bottom.

The second was that I could hear Jacob, although he was silent in the room. His voice fell into my head like a slow trickle of water, getting louder as I realized I was hearing him think. He was thinking about Bella, of course. About how Edward, that leech, didn't deserve her.

Edward caught my attention again, hearing my own thoughts in his head. I realized how weird it would be, hearing not only one person's thoughts, but _everyone's_. "You can hear him?" He asked quickly, disbelieving.

I could only nod as Jacob decided he wanted to leave. Sam walked into the room then, and I could hear him too. _Thank God she's okay. My girl's okay_.

"Your girl?" I asked suspiciously. What could he have meant by that?

It got very quiet in the room then and I looked back at Emmett, momentarily losing my head, then regaining it. "What? What's going on?" He looked away from me and I looked to Sam.

"What is it, Sam?" My voice went softer.

Jacob left the room, thinking only _This is going to be interesting._

"Emmett, let's give them a second," Edward said, cocking his head to the door. Emmett got up and followed him out the door, leaving Sam to me.

I stood up and looked up into his eyes fiercely. _I have to tell her_, I heard him think.

"Tell me what?" I snapped, crossing my arms across my chest.

"How do you do that? Can you hear what I'm thinking?" He said.

"Yes, now what the hell is going on, Sam?" It came out angrier than I had meant. "How am I "your girl"?"

He sighed. "I knew I'd have to tell you about your dad someday, Brook. I just wish I didn't have to now…"

His thoughts were scattered, not thinking at all about what was happening.

"Spit it out."

He looked up at me, his eyes tortured. "I'm your dad Brook."

My jaw dropped. I stopped breathing. Sam couldn't be my dad! I didn't… I do look like him. People have told me that before.

"How long has everyone else known this before you decided to tell me, Sam?!" I screamed at him, throwing my arms in the air.

"Brook, I-" I turned away from him.

"After I begged and pleaded with you to tell me! How could you- _ugh!_"

I whirled and hit him as hard as I could in the chest with my closed fist. You could hear the impact from downstairs; I could hear Jake thinking about it. Two of my knuckles cracked without pain, and my ring finger broke, and I let out a screech of pain. Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett were beside me in an instant.

Carlisle quickly tried to realign my finger, but bone had already been replaced there. He muttered an apology, then broke my finger again, reset it, and told me not to move through the eye-watering pain I was experiencing.

"It's okay, Brook." Emmett's silky voice erased the pain from my mind. I turned to him and gazed at his face, losing interest in whatever was happening.

Propping myself onto my tiptoes, I pressed my lips to his, loving the feeling of his ice cold lips against my own. He kissed me back carefully, keeping a barrier between his venom-coated teeth and my less then healed body.

Sam voice quickly flooded my head. _She's imprinted on him. How is that even possible? Imprinting is to carry on the bloodline, which she obviously can't do with _him_. Not after what happened to Paul._

I pull away, look at him, and say acidly, "Tell me I can't then." I step away from Emmett's loose embrace and step right up to Paul, my eyes blazing. "Not only could you five me an Alpha command, but you're my _father_, for fuck's sake. I have to listen, right?"

He glared back down at me and contemplated giving me and absolute command. He wouldn't. "Let's go home, Brooklyn."

"I am home, Sam." I would never be able to call him Dad.

I got a color from his thoughts. Red. "Now, Brook."

"No."

Sam began saying something, but I remembered something that shook me. I forgot everything as I turned to Carlisle, who hadn't left the room.

"Where's Paul?" I asked.

The room went deadly silent. Everyone's gaze dropped to the floor. Sam's mind was silent. Jacob had left the house and I didn't reach out to find his mind.

I turned slowly to where Emmett was standing, to find that he wasn't there. I stared at the spot for a second, then looked up to Edward.

"Edward, what happened?" My voice was shaking, because I was afraid that I knew the answer. He couldn't have… Could he?

Edward looked up at me, his topaz eyes distant and tortured. My lips parted at the same time he opened his mouth, but Sam interrupted him.

"Emmett killed Paul." His voice was so blunt I felt the stab in my chest.

I turned to him as two tears fell down my cheeks. "No." Sam's face was past angry and furious. Words couldn't describe the way he looked.

Edward stepped between us, facing me.

"When Emmett saw you hurt, he lost it. He lost control, Brook." Sam's voice sounded almost triumphant now.

I stopped listening as Edward turned and reprimanded Sam, raising his voice for the first time since I'd known him.

It was _my fault_. If I hadn't stepped in, Emmett would have just taken Paul down a notch. Because I got in the way and Paul hurt me, He was dead. Because I had chosen Emmett over Paul, Paul had gotten angry and decided to try to kill Emmett. Everything that had happened was

"My fault." I whispered. I collapsed onto the bed, putting my face in my hands. Edward stopped yelling at Sam and turned to me, having heard all of these thoughts.

"Don't you dare think that," Emmett was suddenly in my face, pulling my hands away roughly from my face. "None of this is your fault. The reason he's dead is because _I _overreacted." He took my face in his freezing, perfect, marble hands and made me look at him. I didn't forget what was going on this time; my vision was partly clouded by the water falling from them. "Do you understand me?" He was speaking through his teeth, the pain so obvious in his voice. "This is _my fault_. It's not your problem Brook."

"But if I wouldn't have-" I started, closing my eyes.

"_No! Listen to me, Brook!_" He roared into my face, making me open my eyes and see his startling, blazing red eyes. "_This isn't your fault. _I killed him. You had nothing to do with it." He dropped his voice and looked down, closing his eyes. "This is my fault."

Edward tried to step in, "Emmett-"

He didn't even seem to notice. "I saw you hurt… Saw you dying in my arms, and I lost it so completely. I don't even remember what happened… It was so primal… So, disorienting." He looked up at me. "I only know that he's dead and it's because I killed him." He stood and turned to Sam. "I'll take the punishment you give me, Sam."

Sam sighed. "No punishment." He registered the confused looks on our faces. "Your actions were justified, Emmett. Not only did Paul attempt to kill you, he almost killed someone in his own pack. His actions could not be forgiven." He put a hand on Emmett's shoulder briefly, then walked from the room, Edward tight on his heels.

"Emmett…" I started, but before I could begin to think what I was going to say, Emmett had crossed the room and was crushing his lips to mine hard.

His tongue gently entered my mouth, tickling my own. I didn't try to push my tongue into his mouth, because I knew he wouldn't let me. I could taste the sharp tang of venom on his tongue, but my own spit counter-acted his, diluting the venom completely.

When his lips released mine, sensing my need to breathe, we were laying on the bed, and his shirt was lying on the ground, next to my own shirt and my pink bra.

The realization dawned on his face as I tried to stretch my lips to meet his again. He was suddenly across the room, looking out the glass wall to the river. I sat up, pulling the thin sheet around my torso.

"Emmett?" I asked, not really knowing the question myself.

He turned to me, his burgundy eyes gazing into my own, then his gaze dropped to my lips, which were numb. His perfect lips parted, revealing his flawless teeth in a grimace that hurt me. He turned back to the window and I stood, dropping the blanket and walking to him in just my jeans.

He turned as my bare feet padded across the hardwood floor, and this time his eyes went to my neck, where I could still feel tingles where he had kissed me.

"What is it, love?" I asked, taking another step toward him. He took an almost immeasurable step back as his eyes traveled down my arm. "Emmett, what's wrong?" He gently took my hand and made me look into the glass wall.

I saw my reflection there and what Emmett had been looking at. Around my lips, neck, and down my arms there were bruises. Small ones, but they weren't healing the way they should have on me. They should have been yellow and healing by now, even if Emmett had just caused them. I also noticed another bruise above my left breast.

I didn't linger on the image in the window, but instead turned to face Emmett.

"I hurt you," He said bluntly, bringing his gaze back up to my eyes.

"I'm fine," I replied simply, reaching forward to take his hand. He leaned his back, careful not to touch me.

"Look at yourself Brook." He fit the bruises on my arms to his fingers, put his lips to the one on my chest. His tongue caressed their ever so briefly before he stood and looked at me again.

"I'm fine," I repeated. "This doesn't change anything. I love you, Emmett."

His eyes went fierce. "This changes _everything_, Brook!" As he threw his hands to either side of him, I stood solid. "I've hurt you! I can't… Can't stand to let myself do that again."

I threw my arms around his middle, pulling myself close to him. He rested his chin on the top of my head, inhaling deeply, as he wrapped his arm around my naked torso.

"Emmett… I imprinted." I said softly.

With hands like feathers, Emmett moved me back to look into my eyes. I smiled so huge it would surely split my head in half. "On who, may I ask?"

I smile softened as his burgundy eyes did the same. "You."

He smiled at me ever so gently. "I love you, Brooklyn Marie."

And when he kissed me, I forgot everything all over again.


End file.
